


The Last Twelve Years (with you)

by mm8



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: *shrugs* I never gave it a general summary it seems.





	1. Momiji is mistaken for a girl.

Haru and Momiji stood side by side in line during the Christmas Eve rush.   
  
“Oh what a pretty skirt!” An elderly woman exclaimed and smiled broadly at Momiji. “Where did you buy it? My granddaughter would love it!”  
  
Haru almost choked laughing.   
  
Momiji blushed and shuffled his feet. “I’m not sure. It was a gift.”  
  
She frowned. “If you find out please ring me.” The old woman handed him a business card and left.  
  
Once they exited the department store, Haru asked “Why did you let her think you were a girl?”  
  
Momiji shrugged. “Well it made her happy, right?”


	2. Ritsu realizes how Momiji feels for Haru.

It was one of those rare times that Ritsu and Momiji were alone. It was New Years and everyone else had either gone to bed or passed out in a drunken bliss. Haru had left to get more snacks. Ritsu watched as Momiji’s eyes followed Haru. Ritsu tapped Momiji on the shoulder. “Are you two together?”   
  
Momiji’s eyes widened. “No of course not. Haru’s straight.”  
  
Ritsu cocked his head. “Really? You could have fooled me.” Ritsu lowered his head at the younger Sohma. “I’m sorry if that offended your. I don’t mean it.”   
  
Momiji didn’t listen.  _Do I love Haru?_


	3. Momiji asks Haru an important question.

They sat on top of the roof at school, skipping history class again. Momiji’s head rested in Haru’s lap. His blonde hair was being stroked by the cow. It was a very tender moment. Momiji looked up into the rebel’s grey eyes. “Haru, if I died would you miss me?”  
  
Haru was taken back, astounded. “What kind of question is that?”  
  
Momiji frowned, it didn’t suit him. “It’s an important question.”  
  
Haru gazed at the gloomy sky and chewed on his upper lip. “Yes, I’d miss you.” He said gently. He bent down and kissed Momiji on the forehead fondly.


	4. Haru is aroused by Momiji at a pool party.

One sticky summer day, all of the cursed Sohmas decided to have a pool party. It was delightful. Haru was trying not to be noticed. The reason: he had an erection. The cause was Sohma Momiji. The young German had just gotten out of the pool to do another successful cannonball. His fair skin seemed to shimmer in the sun. The water dripped off his abs and he had a huge smile on his face, contentment. Haru had never gotten an erection because of a guy before and had never had thoughts like that about Momiji.  _What’s wrong with me?_


	5. Haru vomits at he and Momiji’s graduation party.

_Oh Buddha, I will never drink again._  
  
Haru gritted his teeth before he vomited. It was kind of crappy that he was intoxicated at his own graduation party. Well it was Momiji’s party too.  
  
He wiped chunks of the vomit away from his chin. He must have been very drunk to kiss him. Haru did have a crush on his cousin, but he’d never act on it. What would Momiji think of him now?   
  
Haru hurled into the toilet again. Maybe his love wasn’t one sided. After all Momiji had kissed him back. He decided to figure it out later. 


	6. Haru and Momiji get together! Yay!

They were collecting shells along the beach. Haru walked silently carrying a green plastic pail while Momiji was examined all the shells in the sand. He stopped to stare at Momiji. ‘He’s beautiful’.

Momiji noticed that he was not being followed. “What’s wrong?”

He decided that today was the day he’d tell Momiji his feelings. He put the pail down and walked to Momiji. He cleared his throat. “Momiji, there is something I’d like to confess to you.”

He was about to speak but his mouth was covered by Haru’s. He chose to take a chance and kissed Haru back.


	7. Haru and Momiji buy a house.

The glow of the television bathed them as they cuddled on their new couch. It was the first night in their new home. They scouted for months until they found the perfect one. They had finished unpacking and decided to relax and watch an anime. Haru put his pale hand over Momiji’s. Their eyes met. Momiji grinned at his lover. “I think this is going to work, don’t you?” Haru’s response was to kiss Momiji tenderly. Moments passed and Momiji asked his question once more. Haru smiled with his eyes. “Yes, I think this is going to work out perfectly.”


	8. Momiji and Haru argue over a game of Clue.

“Momiji this is ridiculous!" Haru ran down the hallway after his lover. Momiji spun around, surprising Haru.  
  
“It is not ridiculous! If you had Professor Plum then you should have told me!”  
  
Haru folded his arms. “Dude it’s not cheating.”  
  
The German glared. “Yes it is! You were withholding evidence from me!”  
  
“It’s only a game, rabbit.” Haru sighed. “Let’s check the rule book, okay?” He lit up. “Hey whoever is wrong has to do whatever the other commands them to do for the rest of the night. Deal?”  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Momiji taught Haru a lesson about not cheating. 


	9. Haru takes care of Momiji while he is sick.

“You don’t have to do this.” Momiji sniffled.  
  
“You have the flu. It’s the least I can do.” He was attempting to make fresh orange juice but it was   
harder than he thought.   
  
“You haven’t been to work all week!” Momiji protested.  
  
“It’s you…who matt-AAAHH!” He screamed.   
  
Momiji jumped to his feet. “Haru, what’s wrong? Should I call Hatori?”  
  
Haru wiped his eye. “I think Hatori would kill us for bothering him since half of the family is sick. I just got some juice in my eye.”  
  
Haru blushed and continued to make orange juice as Momiji burst into laughter.


End file.
